numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sis Dawndusk
Millyrain Dawndusk Sis'zer, more commonly known as Sis Dawndusk, is a mysterious entity from outer-space. Little is known about her. Appearance She doesn't know how to rearrange herself, so she's in a U shape. On the top two ends on the left and right depict a moon and sun (which can change). She wears black and white gloves, along with boots which correspond to the colors she has. She has a weird blue thing on her, rumored to be her bow. Personality Sis Dawndusk is a mix of serious, cute, and a bit funny. Sis Dawndusk doesn't really know who she is, however, and she knows a familiar sounding name, but doesn't know what it sounds like. She is calm when neutral. She is a one-of-a-kind, however; any Numberblocks which produce her only merely produce a black and unknown Five. So it's truly unknown who she is. She can't even add up! In the Fantendoverse, meanwhile... she's pretty jumpy to say the least. Backstory It's unknown what her backstory is, but she came from a comet. Little else is known about her, other than the fact the comet spread colorful lights. Abilities *'Elemental Manipulation': Dawndusk can manipulate the elements corresponding to her symbols. Default is she uses darkness and light. *'Mix 'n Match Elements': Dawndusk combines the elements she can manipulate to get a powerful combo attack. By default, it is Cycle Shield, a shield which has a sun and moon orbitar, mixing the powers of light and dark. *'Elemental Affinity': Uses the elements that correspond to her symbols to get a special ability. By default, it's going at the speed of light (Blink Dash) and night vision (Owl Eyes) *'X-0': At times, Sis Dawndusk can call in X-0 to scan for information, and in extreme disrepair, automatically comes to fix her up. *'Untenforce': By slapping on two symbols related to a demigod descender and a Pyroverse franchise, she gains something known as the Imperium Spear. She also gets EXTREMELY POWERFUL to the point she has the strength of 50 Winches. Music Any Owl City Music. Also Yellow by K-Pop. Trivia *She is not a Numberlemon, just a Numroid substituting as one. *She disliked when she first met him (in Frenemyship), due to him acting pretty stupid. *She is the only character to actually appear somewhere else other than Numberlemon, being the World Tournament. She's also the only Fantendoverse Numberlemon. **Her arms got lost in translation, being mistaken as two sticks. Because Mr. Yokai didn't want to mess with Exotoro, he didn't even care if the arms weren't correctly drawn, not giving a fudge about it. Also, the artist wanted a more alien-y vibe, so Mr. Yokai didn't even care about her face. Also, Verglas and Thermal were called "Glaize" and "Cerasus" respectively... again, no fudgin' around. *According to Mr. Yokai, the only reason why Millyrain participated in the World Tournament is to prove to Squarangl'r that he can not even kill/ravage Unten, Storm, Fera, Chiamemo, Mindy Starlane, etc with his "dark magic". *She appears in Fantendo Fisticuffs, with more of her moves being shown. Her transformation includes Squarangl'r, with a few references being shouted out from Squarangl'r: **"Oo-ooh Bu-urn!" - BFDI, Gardening Hero **"Ra n ta r oam mi!" - This **"Uniqueness is the enemy of characters!"/"Inspiration is the enemy of design!" - It's actually a pun on... ***"Cigarettes are the enemies of cuisine!" ***The Inspiration Manifestation, which TSRITW used back on Numberblocks fandom for this ***The war on creativity and cliches. **"This isn't City Shape Switched!" - A play on... ***"This isn’t Switched Shape City." ***The fact that TSRITW sometimes likes to make... backwards versions **"Taste ducks, loser!" - The duck gun, if Mr. Yokai remembers correctly Gallery Sis Dawndusk.png|Sis Dawndusk's main appearance. Confused Sis.PNG|Confused Angry Sis.PNG|Angry Exponent Sis.png|'Exponent'-'Lux' Consistency_is_the_4th_powerpuff_girl.png| "fixing" Sis in Dark Magic A is Dark Magic A (note he actually saps all her uniqueness) CELEMONY MILLYRAIN.png|A proposed "celemony" disguise for her which didn't make the cut. Fanart 7F8CB5A6-CB32-4DD8-89DE-51D112BC872B.jpeg| 's redraw 3CF7B2A6-47E3-4A81-B62D-A4DEEE42FA20.png| 's redraw never mind.png| 's redraw NL-5.png|Cwacor's redraw SisDawnduskPokémonDude.png|PokémonDude's redraw Screen Shot 2019-09-17 at 7.25.30 PM.png| 's redraw mwth.png|"millimeter" by DawnduskRedraw.png|Hatchling2's redraw Screen shot 2019-10-29 at 13.22.52.png|StripeTheNumberblock's redraw Category:Females Category:Prime numbers